Meeting Eric/At Eric's castle
This is how Meeting Eric and At Eric's castle goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. Eric, Meg and Princess Meg. Max smells Ariel and gets excited Eric: Max? Huh... What, Max! Meg Griffin: I think he's onto something. Princess Meg: Follow that dog. the gang Scuttle: whistles Ya look great, kid. You look sensational. Cody Fairbrother: Look at you, Brother. You and Ariel are awesome. Aryan: Amazing. Ryan F-Freeman: sign language by saying "Nice outfit, Ariel. You look nice." Ariel: nods Matau T. Monkey: You two look nice. Max's barking Do you hear something? Evil Ryan: Sounds like a dog. Hide! Aryan: Don't worry about me, guys. I'll be with Ryan and Ariel all the way. Ryan and the others hide while Max arrives and chases Ariel and Ryan up on a rock Eric: Max. Max! Quiet Max! What's got into you, fella? Princess Meg: Look, Eric. That's the boy who saved me with a boy and a girl with the red hair. waves his hand at Meg for "Hello." Eric: Oh. I see. Are you okay, Miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you and your friend. He's harmless. Aryan: It's okay. Meg Griffin: Ryan smiling at her I think.. I saw you earlier. Are you the one who saved me? Ryan F-Freeman: nods Princess Meg: And that boy with you saved me. Is that right? Ryan F-Freeman: nods Aryan: I agree with this fellow. Eric: You seem very familiar to me. Have we met? Ariel: nods Eric: I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? mouths "Ariel" but no words come out Eric: What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak? shakes her head for "No." Princess Meg: Oh. I guess she can't be who he thinks. Aryan Who are you? Aryan: Aryan. Nice to meet you. Princess Meg: I'm Princess Meg of Equestopia. Meg Griffin: Say. Since you are the one who saved me, can you tell Eric, Meg and me what your name is? mouths the word "Ryan" but no words come out Meg Griffin: What's wrong? What's the matter? You can't speak too? shakes his head for "No." Meg Griffin: Oh. Then, I think you couldn't be what I thought. Ryan and Ariel look frustrated. Ariel and Ryan tries pantomime Meg Griffin: Oh. What is it? Eric: Are you two hurt? Meg Griffin: You and your friend washed up from a shipwreck? Princess Meg: You two need help? and Ariel falls which Eric and Meg catches Meg Griffin: Easy, you two. Eric: Gee, you and your friend must have been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Meg Griffin: Me too. looks at Crash, who gives a thumbs up for good luck Princess Meg: Don't worry, Aryan. They will be okay. Aryan: Me too, Princess Meg. Me too. and the few of the gang follow them Sci-Ryan: It's okay, buddy. We're here for ya. Ryan F-Freeman: nods Matau T. Monkey: I hope you would be able to get along with Meg. scene changes to Ryan and Ariel having a bath in Eric's palace Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan